Surprise?
by NotSoGreatGamerGirl
Summary: Frederick finds out Robin is pregnant. One-shot


A small bead of sweat dripped down Robin's forehead. Frederick stood close to her giving advice. "Square your hips, Robin." She tried to follow his orders but he just shook his head. "No, like this." He put his hands on her hips putting them into the right position. Robin's cheeks were slightly red, and when Frederick pulled his hands back she frowned a little.

Robin spun around and threw her arms around his around his neck. "Freddy Bear, I'm tired." Their chests touched slightly and Frederick put his arms around her waist. It was one of those rare occasions where he wasn't wearing his armor, and Robin didn't mind at all.

He pulled her closer telling her, "It's only been an hour, but I guess we can make an exception." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he blushed.

She laughed at his blush giving him another kiss, but this time it was on the lips. His lips were surprisingly smooth and soft; she would've thought they would be chapped. After all, they had been at war only a few weeks ago. Frederick pulled her closer, his nose slightly brushing her cheek. They could've stayed like that for a while if it wasn't for the person who cleared their throat. Frederick quickly pulled away blushing a deep shade of red and sputtering, "M-Milord!"

Robin was obviously calmer in this situation as she waved to him saying, "Hey Chrom." She raised an eyebrow asking, "Was there anything specific you wanted?"

Chrom put a hand behind his neck and explained, "I just wanted to congratulate you guys. Lissa told me the news this morning."

She bit her lip as Frederick asked, "What news?" Robin took her hands and made a little X with them. She hadn't intended to tell Frederick anything until later, but Chrom had to go ahead and be a big blabbermouth.

His mouth opened with realization. "Never mind! Just me being an idiot as always! I was supposed to congratulate someone else!"

Robin rolled her eyes muttering to herself, "Smooth Chrom, real smooth." She gave him a half smile and said, "Was that Maribelle I hear calling? Maybe you should go see what she wants." She added through gritted teeth, "I hear pregnant ladies have bad tempers." Chrom's eyes widened at her hidden threat and rushed out of the tent.

Frederick looked her directly in the eyes asking, "Was there anything you wanted to tell me Robin?" He grabbed her hand reassuring her, "You can tell me anything."

She laughed nervously and shifted her eyes toward the ground. "Well, you see, I'm _kinda sorta _pregnant. Surprise?" Frederick was silent and that made Robin more nervous. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Frederick, are you okay?" She frowned. "I get it if you don't want a ki- mmph!"

Frederick interrupted her sentence with a kiss. After a split second he pulled back and his eyes softened. "Robin, this is fantastic news. But… why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Robin sighed pulling back her hand to brush a stray hair out of her face. "I guess I was waiting for when I was ready. After all, what would happen if there was another war? I wouldn't want to leave my child all alone."

"Ylisse has a fantastic wet nursery; King Chrom and Princess Lissa are a great example of that. Besides, Queen Maribelle's baby will be born soon so our child will never be alone," Frederick reasoned. The same stray hear had found its way in front of her eye again. He took his hand to gently brush it aside.

She smiled at him. "Oh Freddy Bear you always know just what to say!" Her eyes widened. "I haven't thought of any names yet! I was thinking we pick something that could go for both a boy and a girl."

"Reflet?" She shook her head. "Daraen?" She shook her head again. "Morgan?"

Robin smiled at her husband. "I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short little one shot. I've always wanted to read about this pairing but there's not a lot of them. *sigh* Just had to write something myself... As always reviews are appreciated! Also, if your wondering where I got Reflet and Daraen those are the default names in Japanese and Spanish. <strong>

**-NotSoGreatGamerGirl**


End file.
